


Apocrypha Book One: The Lunaris Centennial War

by MorganLockheart



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganLockheart/pseuds/MorganLockheart
Summary: For thousands of years this tournament has been held; every 100 years to the day (as the name would suggest). A war, waged between Mages and Summoners, with nothing to rely on other than their own skill and Guardians. 10 enter. 1 leave. Who will leave victorious and earn the title of Grand Summoner?
Kudos: 3





	Apocrypha Book One: The Lunaris Centennial War

* * *

Prologue/ Teaser

* * *

I saw hell. 

I saw hell.

I saw hell.

And yet I knew there was only more hell to come. Hell wrought and hell brought by my own hands, though I wouldn’t believe it had I known all that time ago. Who could’ve predicted it? Surely if someone had warned me, had shown me, I would’ve stopped, right?

I saw hell, and hell saw me. For we were one and the same at this point.

Listen to my story. This might be the only chance anyone has to hear it.

But I’ll warn you, that’s hell you're walking into.

And to think it all started with a summon… 

**Book One: The Lunaris Centennial War**

  
  



End file.
